a secret to tell
by Total Hater Who Loves Sesshomaru
Summary: inuyasha has finally revealed his feelings when kagome is kidnaped. find outif this story has a happy or horrable ending. pls coment, will add restof the chapters later.warning there is a lemon in chapter 3. story sequl to comeing soon........
1. a father unknown

a Father unknown

Somewhere with Kagome and Koga

Koga put me down your fleebag. Damn Kagome did that mut get to you. Inuyasha is nota mut and no he hasn't for you info Inuyasha is my mate. What no you're my woman. No Koga Im Inuyasha's mate, I never said I would be with you. Inuyasha put his mark on me last night so your to late. Damn, Kagome your mine and you will be with-before he could finish Inuyasha grabbed her. Koga stay away from Kagome or next time I'll kill you with that Inuyasha took Kagome to a very secret place that only he knew about.

At a very special very Secret place

Kagome fell asleep on the way to there. Kagome wake up. Inuyasha where are we? Were in the valley of flowers. Valley of flowers, asked Kagome said with a curious face. It's a place no one knows of. My mom brought me here when I was little. She told me when I find my mate that I'm to bring her here. Because this is where my parents met. Your parents met here? Ya, my mom twisted her ankle and my dad healed it, they fell in love instantly. Wow, my parents met in high school. It my mom finely told me that, Kagome paused for a second thinking about if she should tell Inuyasha she was born here in the feudal area. Kagome are you alright, asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha I was born here in feudal area. What! How could you be born here when you were born in the future. My mom was just like me, she fell down the well and met my father. They fell in love and I was born. But when a war started my mother returned to her time with me. My mom told me that my father disappeared soon after the war was over. I was told that when I was born I was promised to a demon lord's youngest son. But I never was found out who he was. Well whoever this guy is cant have you because your mine. With that Inuyasha kissed Kagome. When the two parted they noticed a man wearing a blue kimono with armor, he was carrying with him a sword and a bow with arrows. His hair was down like Inuyasha's hair but it looked liked Kagome's. Who- who are you, asked Kagome. Im the lord of the Southern lands. Hello Lord Aoushi. Hello. Is this young woman the Kagome Im always hearing about Inuyasha? Yes I am nice to meet you my lord. Kagome are you and Inuyasha mates. Yes how did you know. I can smell it. Lord Aoushi why are you here? I came to see my daughter. You have a daughter? Sesshoumaru never told me that you had a daughter. Why are you not surprised? Well I'm not surprised because I never told anyone that I had a child. Well do you know who she is, asked Kagome? Yes, in fact she is here in this valley. She is? Where? Right in front of me. Wait that means Kagome's your daughter. Yes it is true she is my daughter. I have been looking for her and her mother for 200 years now. Wait I have been alive for only 18 years. No you see demon child can live forever. Wait does that mean I'm half demon asked Kagome? Yes you are and in five seconds you will be the most powerful half demon in the world. Why is that Aoushi? Well you see because you are half demon and a miko you are destined to be the most powerful person in the world.

**End of chapter**

**Preview of next Chapter**

**In the next chapter Kagome transforms** **into her half demon form. Later Naraku kidnaps her. Shortly after Naraku is destroyed by Kagome.**

**(a/n)**

**to every one who read this story and reviwed thank you. sorry that my first chapter was deleted so I made the 2nd chapter the first. hope ypu like this story.**

**Sincerely,**

**I Love Inuyasha **


	2. The transformation

**The transformation**

As the three started to talk Kagome started to glow. The transformation has begun said Aoushi.

As Inuyasha started freaking out. Kagome started to change she had two perfect midnight black dog ears on the top of her head, purple stripe on both sides of her cheeks, her eyes were a beautiful purple mixed with silver, gold, and dark brown. Her nails were enlarged buy an inch, her teeth now were fangs, and she became more womanly in certain places. When she was done she turned out to be the most beautiful demon in the world. Kagome is that really you. Yes who else would it be. Wow, commented Inuyasha. Your so beautiful you look like a goddess. I do cool, someone give me a mirror. Well my job here is done. What do you mean your job is done? Well you see my job as Kagome's father is to help her on her transformation.

It was the morning after the transformation and Inuyasha was acting really strange. It was like he was trying really hard to avoid Kagome. Every time she called to come and talk he wouldn't listen, when she went and sat down next to him he moved. The way he was acting made Kagome start to cry, which was the only time Inuyasha would come and talk with her.

_**(A/n sorry in this chapt most of the story got deleted and you will have to wait for the next chapter)**_

**_thanks to all who review. I will update as soon as i get at least 2 more reviews._**

Sincerely, total hater who loves inuyasha


	3. Confessions warning there is a lemon

**Confessions **

(Inuyasha is acting this way because its mating season and he is afraid he will hurt Kagome)

Inuyasha? Kagome asked leaning on Inuyasha's chest. Yes Kagome. Why have you been avoiding me is it because I changed? No why would you think that? Well you only started acting like this after I changed.

Kagome its just that its mating season and I don't want to hurt you. Inuyasha is this because I'm still a virgin?

Yes. You know if we had sex you would feel pain when I broke your innocence. And I don't want to hurt you.

At that moment Kagome started to cry but not f sadness but of joy. Inuyasha was that the only reason why? No! What was the other reason? Well I didn't want you to get pregnant and Naraku finding out about it. Thank you Inuyasha. For what Kagome? Well now I know that you care so much for me and our future family and that makes me happy.

_warning LEMON_

At that moment Kagome leaned in and captured Inuyasha's lips. Then she began untiing his pants then his shirt but was stopped when she got to his boxers. ( after Inuyasha had but his mark on Kagome she made him start to where boxers) Kagome are you sure your ready? Kagome answered his question by kissing him. While Inuyasha was in his own little dream world he had yet to see Kagome take of her clothes. When she got back to his boxers he came out and growled. Kagome I said no. and turned around still not noticeing Kagome was naked. Fine Inuyasha but please at least look at me. Inuyasha turned his head only to find that is face was now in his mates boobs. Her big luscious boobs. At that second Inuyasha's control snapped in half.

He then laid on top of her kissing down her neck between the valley of her breasts. Then Kagome felt it. His long hard shaft rubbed at her center.

She moaned at the new exquisiteness of the intimate touch. Her slender hands went down and started roaming the new areas. When she started squeezing and rubbing Inuyasha let out a deep and low growl stopping his gentle ministrations on her chest. He realized he couldn't wait much longer or he'd explode.

So he took his hands and gently put them lower till he reached the outer lips. He heard Kagome gasp as he gently probed her letting his claws tickle and please her. Kagome felt a fire start in her loins one that desperately needed Inuyasha. She spoke out his name almost at a whine. He knew she was nearing her peak and he wasn't that far behind her. He shifted them so that he was on top. He then ever so gently began to penetrate her. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and shut her eyes. She knew there would be pain she expected that so she tried to just take in deep breaths and relax. She then felt him break her barrier which hurt the most but Inuyasha kissed her trying to numb the pain. When she finally started to feel the pleasure she slightly bucked her hips up. Inuyasha took the hint and started out at a slow rhythm but soon increased their tempo. Kagome had never felt like this before, her body was rocketing through shocks of hot and cold her body moving to a beat that was with Inuyasha. Then soon she felt herself going higher and higher to a whole new extreme. Then she finally hit her point she screamed out in ecstasy and heard the faint cries of Inuyasha as he came with her. Inuyasha collapsed next to her spent and the two lovers then cradled together. Lulling each other to sleep with their heart beat as one. And the last thing both of them heard before they feel asleep was I love you.

_End of LEMON_

Kagome woke up hours later with Inuyasha lying next to her. She looked at Inuyasha and a smile crossed her lips when she saw he was sound asleep. She smiled and decided to wake him up.

**(A/n well thats the end of this chapter i decided that I was going to spice things up a bit. Also please say you soooooo wanted to drool at the site of Inuyasha being Naked. Please review tell me what you think.)**

**P.s(a/n) do you think I should make Kagome pregnant or another character? M.A.B.E. Naraku should be pregnant. LOL thats what I should do(muhahahaha haha ha ha hahahaha) sorry went evil 4 second. (Hehe) (ha) ok I might do that but I will think about it first.**

**ok I have decided to make him pregnant with ...'s child. Sorry but you wont find out who the guy/girl is till I say so LOL.**


	4. wake up

Chapter 4- wake up

Inuyahsa's pov

Inuyasha had awoken to his mate kissing him. He liked the fact she was kissing him, but was afraid what would happen if she were pregnant. He opened his eyes to see to dark brown ones starring at him. "Hello Kagome".

: Hi Inuyasha. How are you today love:

" Fine, how about you still hurt a little?"

: ya but I'll be ok:

: Inuyasha are you ok:

"ya I guess"

Kagome's pov 

As I lent down to kiss Inuyasha and wake him I thought of his worried expression. Was he not happy we are mates or was it that he was worried about me being pregnant. Whilei was thinking I completely forgot about me waking Inuyasha.

: Hello Kagome:

"Hi Inuyasha. How are you today love?"

: Fine, how about you still hurt a little:

" ya but I'll be ok"

" Inuyasha are you ok? "

:ya I guess:

" your afraid I might be pregnant"

:no:

" yes you are"

:no i'm not:

"yes"

:no:

"yes"

:no:

Tiered of arguing with him I decided to shut him up

"yes"

:no-:

Right before he could finish I crushed my lips to his making sure he couldn't say another word.

* * *

**_(A/n sorry I made it short but I got writers block, please if you have any ideas please tell me! Please I need at least 3 more reviews then I'll update the story. I have decided not to make Naraku pregnant but I will not tell you if Kagome is pregnant. Thanks for the comments they really helped)_**

**_Special thanks too:_**

hailbear  
and

LadyK94  
thankyou for your reviews


	5. Kidnapped by the enemy

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped by the enemy**

**Recap:**

" Your afraid I might be pregnant"

: no:

" Yes you are"

:no i'm not:

"Yes"

:no:

"Yes"

:no:

Tiered of arguing with him I decided to shut him up

"Yes"

: No-:

Right before he could finish I crushed my lips to his making sure he couldn't say another word.

**End Recap!**

**

* * *

Kagome's pov**

When we parted I got up to stand only to have Inuyasha to pull me back down to earth.

:Inuyasha we have to get ready and leave or else Sango and Miroku will wonder where we are:

" no"

Was all he said before he pushed me down on the grown beneath him.

:Inuyasha don't make me s.i.t you got it. Now get off of me we have to get ready and leave:

" Kagome do you understand when I say no?"

:Yes and do you understand when we need to go?"

_**(A/n that rimed hehehehe)**_

: And Inuyasha If we leave now I can go home and get you, your favorite type of Raman:

" Ok but only if you get me a hole bunch of chicken flavored Raman"

_**(A/n sorry I don't know what kind of Raman he likes so I just put down my favorite type)**_

: oh thank you Inuyasha:;

" yah yah just hurry up so we can get my Raman"

**Author's pov**

When the couple reached the well house. Kagome suddenly went white.

Standing in the right outside the door holding chocolate and flowers was none other than her one of two tormenters.

: Hojo:

Is all she said as she closed the well house doors.

Kagome turned toward Inuyasha to find him growling.

: Inuyahsa what are we going to do, Hojo is here: Kagome said

" Kagome just say were to marry or something, and tell him we just got back from a party"

Motioning to there attire of looking like demons.

: Inuyasha I love how you can be so smart some times and so stupid at other times:

" yah I know. Wait a second what do you mean by stupid-"

Before he could finish Kagome was running out of the well house only to run into Hojo him self.

Hojo suddenly turned around to find the one he was looking for sitting on the ground.

He reached down to help her only to her a growl from the man running out of the well house.

: Hey Inuyasha come here and help me up:

Inuyasha ran over to his mate and picked her up bridal style. Forgetting all about Hojo.

" you ok Kagome"

: yes thank you very much:

Kagome-san why does this man only use your first name

Kagome was about to say something but was interrupted by her mate.

" Well I can call her what ever I want she is my fiancé after all"

This made Hojo's head fall.

Kagome was about say something when this time Hojo interrupted her.

is that why you always tried to get out of our dates Kagome-san?

: I'm sorry Hojo but yes, you're a nice guy and all but I love Inuyahsa. He makes me really happy:

Ok very well, but before I leave why are you two whereing costumes? And how come you just ran out of the well house? Hojo asked curious to see if the had done anything.

: Oh that's easy Hojo Inuyasha and I just came from a costume party That Inuyasha's friend was having, and as to why we were running out of the well house we were just playing a game of Hide and seek but it looks like I'm it now:

Well ok then I better be off he said as he left the shrine grounds''

" Kagome can you go get my Raman now?" asked a very hungry Inuyasha

: Yes but you will have to set me down first:

" But what if I don't want to" asked a playful honyou

**Later that day**

Inuyasha and Kagome had finally returned to the past with loads of supplies and Raman.

: Inuyasha:

"hm"

: I sense a jewel shard near the sacred tree:

With just the mention of a jewel shard Inuyasha and Kagome were heading toward the Goshinboku.

When they arrived there was a Bear Youkai with two jewel shards in his forehead.

: Inuyahsa the jewels are on his forehead where the white spot on his fur is:

As Inuyasha battled the demon he had failed to notice Naraku had come up be hind Kagome and Knocked her into unconsciousness.

When he had finally finished with the demon he picked up the jewel shards, turned around only to notice Kagome was gone and that Naraku had taken her.

**At Naraku's castle**

: You'll never get away with this! Said a very pissed off Kagome:

Want to bet bitch, Know that I have what Inuyasha wants most I can Kill him

After he said that Naraku turned to take his leave when…..

* * *

**_A/N hahaha left you with a cliffy don't worry though thenext chapter wont take long maybe a couple days to a week depends on how many people review me andI don't mind if its more than once._**

**_please give me some ideas. I had a really hard time just makeing this peace of shit of a chapter._**

**_anyways thanks to those who reviewed like:_**

Neckroz209  
mdjw-muse911  
LadyK94  
and hailbear

please keep um up there a real help love ya'll

from: Totalhater who loves Inuyasha


	6. the power unknown

**Chapter 6: The unknown power**

**Recap At Naraku's castle**

: You'll never get away with this! Said a very pissed off Kagome:

Want to bet bitch, Know that I have what Inuyasha wants most I can Kill him

After he said that Naraku turned to take his leave when…

**End Recap **

After he said that Naraku turned to take his leave when a bright purple mixed with pink light coming from Kagome engulfed parts of his body till he was completely destroyed.

When the Light had stopped Kagome was laying unconscious on the ground with a completed jewel around her neck were it rightfully belongs.

In about an hour Inuyasha had found Kagome and had quickly ran to Kiade's village to see if she was alright.

When the old Miko let him in. a smiling Kagome greeted him.

" Kagome why are you smiling?" asked a curious Honyou

: Well one reason is I'm perfectly healthy, another is that I used the Jewel of 4 souls to keep the well open to who ever I wish to go through it including me, and lastly I'm with child.:

that last comment left Inuyasha shocked. There was no way she could be Pregnant he couldn't smell it when they mated, and that left one thing remaining either she placed a barrier to hid the sent, or Naraku got inside of her. He would have to go with # 1.

" Kagome how are you pregnant?" even though he already knew the answer.

: Well I didn't want you to get mad so I sort of hid my sent.:

" I knew it"

: oh yah give it up to the great Inu-honyou: said sarcastically mumbling that she was much stronger under her breath.

With a smile planted on his face Inuyasha lent down and kissed his mate on the forehead.

Then slowly claimed her lips in the old dance of dominance.

_**A/N thank you to all who reviewed **_

**Thanks for the Reviews to everyone. **

**thanks, love always**

**Love yall, From, TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSOHMARU**


	7. Unexpected Death

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Death**

After Inuyasha were done kissing, Kagome got up and went to get her bag to make Inuyasha some Ramen. When they were finished Kagome went to take a bath while Inuyasha went to take a nap.

**Kagome's p.o.v**

As I walked the all to familure path to the hot springs, I could sence a strong yet weak arua. when I reached the springs I was suddenly attacked. I douged the attack and got a good look at my attacker. There standing infront of me was a Dragon Youki. By all means he was beautiful, his scales were the darkest shade of silver he had flowing blue hair and a sun like mark on his forhead.

Suddenly he attacked me again. this time he hit my belly, right were the new life form in my body was...

Thats when I felt it my child that had been growing inside me for only a week had never gotten its chance at life.. Thats when I knew my baby was dead.

**Normal p.o.v**

Kagome's eyes went red, her hair went wild, her claws grew, and she slashed at the stupied demon who had killed her unborn child.

With in miniutes the demon was dead.

**A month later**

Kagome had been depresed for the past 4 weeks Inuyasha had been disapearing alot aswell. Kagome had also found out from Sango that Shippo died. That made her depresion worse. But as the weeks went by Kagome got happier, she started to act like her old self...

That is before she found them...

**THE END

* * *

**

**_A/n ok so I did this because i was bord and I thought what the hell my readers must want a new chappie so I made this for you..._**

**_to find out what happens you have to wait till the Sequel A Secret of Betrayal _**

**this is the last chappie**

_**Please review**_

_**thank you love always,**_

_**Total Hater Who Loves Sessohmaru**_


End file.
